


Good Morning

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fucking, M/M, Manhandling, Somnophilia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for an <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/86225.html?thread=32777681#t32777681">Anonymous Prompt</a>.  Jared is at his horniest first thing in the morning. Jensen has a habit of sleeping in, but Jared is sure to wake him up anyway. Unfortunately he doesn't like to wait until after Jensen has had his first morning piss. He's not exactly into watersports but he does like the panic Jensen goes through to get away. He tries to get Jared off as quick as possible. Jared just wants to fuck Jensen with a full bladder because Jensen can't seem to get hard but he isn't soft either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly dub-con in the sense that Jensen's freaking out over losing his full bladder while they fuck.

Jared's already been out for his morning run, he's showered, had a big glass of vitamin water, and the dogs are out back cooling off in the grass. Jensen's still sleeping soundly. Jared smiles as he watches Jensen sleep, his body relaxed and pliant, his mouth open just a little bit as he hugs the pillow close as if it's Jared's arm.

Jensen moves a lot in his sleep, so his boxers are pulled halfway down his ass and the blanket is wrapped around his legs, but not his ass or torso, then he's got the corner of the blanket over his right arm.

He just can't resist. He drops his towel on the floor and crawls back into bed. He doesn't worry about being quiet or jostling the sleeping man because Jensen sleeps very soundly. Jared grabs a tube of lube from the nightstand drawer and squeezes some out on his fingers.

Jensen doesn't move as Jared eases the boxers down. Jensen is mostly on his stomach, his legs spread, the right one bent, which makes it easy for Jared to tuck the boxers just under Jensen's ass cheeks. Jared places a few soft kisses on Jensen's back, moving down to kiss and lick at the tempting curve of Jensen's ass.

A sleepy little noise comes from Jensen, but Jared knows he's not waking up. He smiles, getting a kick out of those noises that Jensen swears he doesn't make in the night. Jared slips his fingers down Jensen's crack, teasing his way to Jensen's hole, then gently rubbing over it. Jensen's sleeping so hard that everything's relaxed and Jared easily gets one finger in.

Jensen makes another sleepy noise, his legs spreading more, but other than that he doesn't move. Jared gently fingerfucks him, his own cock hard and leaking onto the sheets. He pushes another finger in, and this time Jensen's breathing changes. It's deeper as if he's coming out of a heavier sleep, but not ready to be fully awake yet.

Jared brushes over Jensen's prostate, grinning when Jensen's hips twitch. Jensen moans in his sleep, his asshole clenching around Jared's fingers. Jared adds another finger, moving in and out of Jensen's hole as he strokes himself with his left hand. Jensen's body relaxes even more, like it knows Jared wants in, so he pulls his fingers out and slicks up his cock.

He straddles Jensen's left leg and slowly pushes his cock in, leaning down and placing soft kisses on Jensen's upper back and shoulders. He's so turned on that it's difficult to go slow, but Jensen isn't a morning person, and he knows this will wake him up, possibly in a bad mood, and he doesn't want it to be a rude awakening.

“Mmm-Jay,” Jensen mumbles.

Jared smiles and kisses Jensen's jaw. “Hey, baby,” he whispers. He's still not all the way inside Jensen, taking his time and letting Jensen adjust.

“Gotta pee,” Jensen slurs into the pillow, shifting his hips.

“You can hold it,” Jared says softly. “Just hang on.”

Jensen gasps as Jared's cock slides over his prostate. “Jay, c'mon,” he whines, pushing his face into the pillow. “I gotta pee.”

Jared tries not to giggle with glee. Apparently Jensen's other lovers didn't find it adorable that he wasn't a morning person, but Jared thinks it's the cutest thing ever. It usually takes Jensen a long time to fully wake up. He needs his morning piss, his cup of coffee, and a shower before he can face the world. Jared loves to interrupt those plans.

“But you feel so good,” Jared says, then nibbles on Jensen's right earlobe.

A squeaky noise comes from Jensen as he tucks his ear against his shoulder, trying to avoid the tickling sensation. “Sleepin', Jay,” he says.

“Yeah, I know,” Jared says as he finally bottoms out inside Jensen. “But you're so fuckin' sexy.”

Jensen huffs, blinking into the morning light. “No 'm not,” he slurs, then rubs at his eyes.

Jared thinks it's adorable, but he knows better than to say that out loud. “Yeah, you are,” he rumbles as he starts fucking Jensen with lazy movements. “You're hair's a mess, you've got the blanket all wrapped around your legs, your boxers were hangin' low so I could see your amazingly hot ass, and you're still all warm from sleep. I had to get inside you.”

Jensen groans, takes a deep breath as he stretches, then seems to realize exactly what's happening. “Jared! I've gotta pee!” he whines.

Jared bites his lip so he doesn't chuckle. “You can wait, can't you?”

Jensen shakes his head. “I gotta get on my back. Lemme get on my back or I'm gonna piss the bed,” he says as he wriggles around underneath Jared.

“I gotcha,” Jared says, gently pulling out and swinging his right leg back.

He rolls Jensen onto his back, smiling down at him as Jensen blinks and yawns. Jared pulls Jensen's underwear down and off his long legs, then tosses them onto the floor before getting between his legs and pushing his cock back into the warmth of Jensen's hole.

“Jay, I really gotta pee,” Jensen complains, pouting.

“I know, baby,” Jared soothes, wrapping his left arm around Jensen's middle and lifting him so he can shove a pillow under his hips.

“Jay!” Jensen yelps as the change in position makes the pressure on his prostate from Jared's cock that much more intense. Jensen's eyes widen and he pushes at Jared's shoulders. “Dude, I'm gonna wet the bed! Let me up!” he says urgently.

“Uh-uh,” Jared says with a grin, pinning Jensen's wrists to the bed. “No getting up until I come.”

Jensen lets out a whine as he tries to pull his wrists out of Jared's grip. He struggles for a few moments, but finally gives up with a huff.

“You've never wet the bed before,” Jared says, picking up the pace a little.

“And I don't want to start now!” Jensen gripes.

Jared chuckles. Jensen isn't a weakling, and if he really wanted Jared off him, he could do some damage, and Jared would probably end up on the floor, rubbing a few sore spots. This was just Jensen freaking out over something that had never happened and might never happen in the future.

“So fuckin' hot, Jensen,” Jared drawls, spreading his legs a little more, then grinning when Jensen squirms because the new position allows Jared to hit Jensen's prostate even better.

“Oh, fuck,” Jensen moans, his eyes half closed in pleasure. “Jared, if you make me piss the bed, I'm gonna hurt you,” he warns.

Jared snorts. “You're on top of the blanket and a pillow. If you do piss yourself, we'll just wash them,” he says, looking down at Jensen's body, grinning when he sees Jensen's half hard cock. He must need to pee so badly that he can't get fully hard. Not that anything other than his fear of wetting the bed is stopping him from getting hard.

Jensen gasps, his eyes getting impossibly wider as he lifts his head off the pillow, panic written on his face. “Jared! Lemme up!”

Jared leans down and kisses Jensen to shut him up. Jensen tries to turn away, but Jared licks into his mouth and Jensen gives in, moaning and arching into the kiss. Jared pulls away from the kiss and looks down at Jensen's body again.

“You think you can come like this?” he asks with a grin.

Jensen grimaces. “No,” he says.

“Stroke yourself,” Jared says.

“Dude, I just said I-hey!” he yelps as Jared lets go of his left wrist so he can wrap his hand around Jensen's semi-hard cock.

Jared strokes him in time with his own thrusts, chuckling when Jensen moans and squirms beneath him, forgetting for just a moment that he's scared his bladder will let go. Jared moves his hand a little, changing the direction of his strokes so that he knocks into Jensen's lower stomach.

“Jared!” Jensen yelps, his eyes opening wide again as he struggles to get away. “Jared, please, I'm gonna... Fuck!” he hisses through clenched teeth. “I'm not gonna be able to hold it.”

Jared groans as Jensen's asshole squeezes him tight, as if Jensen thinks he can hold his bladder by keeping his whole body rigid.

“You gonna wet the bed, Jen?” Jared drawls, rubbing his nose over Jensen's cheek.

“Jared, I'm gonna fuckin' kill you,” Jensen growls. “Hurry up and come already!”

Jared chuckles, getting a kick out of the mood swings. Or more likely Jensen keeps trying different ways to get Jared to realize what's going to happen. Jared's not really into piss play, but it doesn't bother him either. And it would be worth it to him if Jensen lost it all over himself because that look in Jensen's eyes is so fucking hot, the way he's getting desperate, the higher tone of his voice as he begs, it all turns Jared on even more.

He lets go of Jensen's cock and reaches down, getting a hold of the back of Jensen's knee and lifting his leg up and out.

“Jared!” Jensen yelps, his face turning red as his eyes squeeze shut and his whole body goes even more rigid than it was before.

Jared looks down, seeing Jensen's cock let out another little spurt of urine before Jensen is able to control it again. Jensen's eyes open again and he looks like he's about to start yelling, so Jared kisses him.

When he pulls back, Jensen's face is still red. “Calm down,” Jared says. “Like I said, we'll wash the blanket,” he says, keeping his voice light in the hopes Jensen won't get furious with him and shove him onto the floor.

Jensen's panting through his teeth, his neck straining. “I can't hold it.”

Jared fucks him harder, thrilled at the panic he can see on Jensen's face. It's not going to hurt anything, and Jared knows it's just embarrassment that's making Jensen freak out, so he unleashes his best lecherous grin.

“Did you wet the bed?” he drawls, his hips slowing so he can find just the right angle to nail Jensen's prostate.

He knows he's succeeded when Jensen gasps and winces, and Jared looks down to see Jensen's cock dribbling. He leans down and licks Jensen's jawline, enjoying the way Jensen is squeezing his cock as he tries to keep from losing the rest of his bladder.

Jared puts his lips up to Jensen's ear. “Somebody's been a bad boy,” he whispers, then grins when Jensen shivers.

“Fuck, Jared,” Jensen breathes as Jared starts fucking him fast and hard.

Jared drops down onto Jensen, his hips still going as he blankets the man beneath him. Jensen whimpers, pushing his forehead against Jared's neck as if he can hide from what's going to happen now that there's a lot more pressure on his bladder.

It only turns Jared on more. The little noises Jensen's making. The way he's panting against Jared's skin. The helpless squirming, as if he can't decide whether to push Jared off or just let go and enjoy the ride.

“Love you so much, Jensen,” Jared grunts, his hands moving from Jensen's wrists to wrap around his upper torso, holding Jensen as close as possible as he fucks him.

Jensen's breathing has turned to gasps littered with whimpers and moans. Jared knows Jensen's close to coming and he wonders if he actually can despite the full bladder and the worry over wetting the bed.

“So hot, baby,” Jared hisses. “You gonna come for me?”

Jensen lets out a noise that might be a laugh as he wraps his arms around Jared. “I'm not gonna be able to hold it, Jay,” he whimpers.

“I'll just make you stand in the corner,” Jared growls. “Yeah, that's what I'll do. Make you stand in the corner with your ass leaking, running down your legs.”

“Ah, fuckin' burns,” Jensen hisses as if he's in pain. “I gotta come.”

“I'll kneel behind you while you stand in the corner,” Jared says, grunting as he fucks Jensen, “so I can lick up all that mess and tease your asshole while you stand there like the naughty boy you are.”

“Fuck! Oh, fuck! Jared!” Jensen yells as his body starts jerking beneath Jared, his asshole squeezing Jared's cock.

Jared groans, losing his rhythm as he starts coming himself, pushed over the edge by the noises coming from Jensen as he falls apart. Jared relaxes on top of Jensen, sated after his orgasm and a grin on his face as he feels Jensen wriggling beneath him. Jared isn't trying to hold himself up anymore, which means more pressure on Jensen's bladder. Jensen doesn't stay hard very long after he's come, so Jared just waits him out.

“Jared!” Jensen nearly squeaks. “Can't fuckin', ah, oh fuck, I'm sorry!”

Jared chuckles as he feels the warm wetness growing between them. “It's okay, Jen,” he says with a smile.

“It's not okay, you jerk,” Jensen grumbles, and Jared just knows he's pouting.

Jared laughs. “Feel better now?”

Jensen snorts. “No. I feel disgusting.”

“Oh, come on,” Jared says, poking at Jensen's side and making him whine. “You got to come! That was some awesome sex!”

Jensen chuckles. “You're an asshole. You knew that would happen,” he accuses without any heat behind his words.

“No, I didn't,” Jared says. “I've fucked you before when you had to go, but you looked so adorable blushing and squirming, I just had to do it.”

“You're doing the laundry,” Jensen says.

Jared nods. “Okay. I'll do the laundry. And I'll also help you get all cleaned up in the shower.”

“By help do you mean you'll lick me clean?” Jensen asks, and Jared can hear the smirk in his tone of voice. “I believe you mentioned licking the mess off me.”

Jared snorts. “I will if it means you won't kick my ass for making you wet the bed.”

“Hmm, I think that sounds like a great way to apologize,” Jensen says coyly.

“Apologize for giving you an awesome orgasm?” Jared asks with a smirk.

Jensen pinches Jared's side, making him laugh. “Yeah, whatever. I need another orgasm to help me get over the trauma of pissing all over myself.”

Jared pushes himself up so he can look down at Jensen. He smiles and gives Jensen a quick kiss on the lips. “I can do that,” he says, then gets off the bed, offering his hand to Jensen.

Jensen takes his hand and stands up. “I'll probably need a blowjob to get over all that trauma too.”

Jared chuckles. “And you'll need me to make dinner tonight.”

Jensen grins. “Yeah, I think that'll do.”

“You got it,” Jared says, pulling Jensen toward the bathroom, a grin on his face as he's already planning what he'll do tomorrow morning.

The End


End file.
